


Stalled Engines

by TryingAndDoing



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Mild Language, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7159127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingAndDoing/pseuds/TryingAndDoing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the Yacht was unable to move, Nick thought it best to mess with his sister by throwing her overboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalled Engines

Against everyone's desires, the engines to the yacht were clogged and wouldn't run, leaving the group stranded in the middle of the ocean. Travis, Daniel, and Strand were working together (for once) to solve the issue, which they had narrowed down to a clogged engine intake. Travis was suiting up to dive and see if he could work on emptying it from the outside. The yacht had been at a standstill since the night before, and everyone was anxious from being a sitting duck. Much to the parents dislike, the Clarke children decided to take the opportunity to swim. Well, Nick thought it would be fun to throw Alicia off board. Chris laughed, possibly the first time since his mothers death, and started shredding off his clothing before joining Alicia in the water.

She was pissed at the initial action of being thrown in, but found it rather fun. Her and Chris were floating beside eachother when a shirtless Nick joined in with a cannonball off the deck, sending a large wave through the calm water. Although Madison didn't approve, their playing in the water was harmless. Ofelia was shaking her head laughing at the whole ordeal, watching the way the siblings interacted with one another. Chris and Alicia teamed up to splash Nick, going overboard on the deed. They didn't let up until he was whining and yelling for them to stop. Engulfed in laughter, Chris highfived Alicia before floating on his back effortlessly. Nick clambered to the loading deck to get some air, staring towards Madison, Travis, and Ofelia. Travis had finished suiting up and was about to dive in. Passing Nick on the way he patted his shoulder.

After Travis dove in, Madison spoke to Nick. "Having fun out there?"  
"Yeah. The water is perfect. You should guys should join us."  
"No thanks. That's not for me." Madison smiled with a shake of her head. "Maybe if Travis didn't need me up here."  
"Next time." After pushing the hair from his face, Nick leaned back on his hands. "What about you, Ofelia? Care to join us?"  
"Oh god, I don't know." Arms folded over her chest, Ofelia shrugged.  
"C'mooon... Is it cause I asked?"  
"What? No." Ofelia rushed to her own defense, cheeks reddening at his accusation.  
"How about if I get Alicia to ask? I know you'd do anything at her request." A smug smirk spread across his face, earning a glare from Ofelia. Although she was trying to seem annoyed, she couldn't help but continue to blush. Attempting to say don't, Nick cut her off by raising his voice over his shoulder.  
"Hey Leeshe, Ofelia said she'd join us if you asked her."  
"Nick! You asshole!" Ofelia hushed her voice so the others didn't know what she had said. Face coated in her blush, her ears were even burning with embarassment.

Swimming over, Alicia held herself up on the deck. "What's up, Nick?"  
"You should ask Ofelia to join us." Holding a straight face, Alicia looked between to two of them and nodded slightly.  
"Shove off first." Keeping her voice low, she stared him down as he complied.  
"Alright, alright. Have fun, lovebird." 

Pulling herself from the water, Alicia wiped the water from her face, smoothing her hair down, and made her way to Ofelia.  
"Hey."  
"Hi." Ofelia couldn't help the smile that came to her face when Alicia was around. "How is the water?"  
"Would be better with you." Alicia sighed, leaning against the railing.  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah. Nick wasn't lying earlier, was he? About you joining us if I asked?" Stammering, Ofelia couldn't seem to respond. Alicia smiled and nudged her arm. "That's what I thought."  
"I didn't say anything!"  
"Hey, no need to get defensive with me. If I were in your shoes I'd be doing the same thing."  
"Really?" Alicia nodded silently. She took her focus off Ofelia and kicked off her shoes, unbuttoning her jeans and peeling the wet garmet off. 

"Weighing me down." After giving the jeans a tight wringing, she hung them on the rail. "You should join us. If not us, join me." Her shirt followed her jeans, spread out so they would dry sooner. Mouth opening, closing, then opening again, Ofelia couldn't think of a single reason why not to get in the water.  
"Alright." Grinning to one another, Alicia kissed her cheek before heading back to the deck to jump in. 

Following in fashion to Alicia, Ofelia removed the majority of her clothing before headed to the water. Chris made a teasing comment which Alicia splashed at him, but it never made it to Ofelia's ears. Nick swam beside Ofelia and made a whipping noise, grinning over-confidently. Much like Nick had said to his mother, the water was perfect. Everyone was having a good time, teasing and joking with one another. It was a good way of letting off steam and working out all of their frustrations. In a way, Ofelia believed it was a way to keep everyone sane. She hadn't yet gotten to the point of mind where she didn't see a point in continuing, and subconciously she knew not to let her mind go there. 

So what if their parents didn't approve of them having fun? Why live if you weren't living? Fear wasn't holding them back, especially when they believed the deeds to be harmless. Strand announced they were far enough away from inland and other boats that the dead more than likely wouldn't be around them. 

Alicia had found herself gravitating towards Ofelia, hoping that they would also be able to distance themselves from her brothers. Was it so wrong to want to be alone with a woman she liked? Wading mainly with her legs, Alicia was along side Ofelia holding her hand. Neither had officially confirmed a relationship between them, but they couldn't hide their attraction for one another. Whenever Ofelia would enter a room or be brought up in conversation, Alicia lit up with excitement. Vice versa for Ofelia, along with other symptoms. Nick was often testing which buttons triggered which reactions, and constantly trying his best to get a reaction.

Daniel called Nick, asking for his muscles, to help them detatch some pipes connected to the water filter. Soon after, Chris left because he felt like a third wheel. Alicia hadn't been attatched too closely to Ofelia, but she suspected it wasn't the best feeling for Chris. Since they were alone, Alicia took the opportunity to kiss Ofelia. Swimming that close to someone wasn't the easiest action, especially for Ofelia because of the soreness in her arm. Instead they climbed onto the deck and made their way over to their clothing. Waiting for the remnants of water to stop dripping, Ofelia had her arms around Alicia's waist.

"Nick was right, you are totally whipped." Ofelia groaned and shook her head. True, she thought, but didn't think it was a bad thing, just something she wouldn't admit.  
"You should go change, find something dry to wear."  
"I will." Alicia hadn't made any effort to moving, instead she wrapped her arms around the taller woman's neck, fingers working their way into her wet hair. Ofelia leaned down to kiss her with enthusiasm, but briskly stopped when an eruption of water emerged. Travis climbed onboard, taking off the diving mask to recover fresh air to his lungs. When he glanced up he couldn't stop the stare at the two women.

"What happened to your clothes?" Reluctantly he asked, trying not to come across as a creep. Instead of staring, he decided to focus on removing the diving suit.  
"It was hard to swim with them on."  
"Ofelia as well?" Laughing, Ofelia grabbed for her shirt to cover herself.  
"They asked me to join. Were you able to clear it, Travis?" Lips grazing Alicia's one last time, she broke apart to continue dressing.  
"Mostly. There's an arm stuck in the intake. Nick is working on it though, and probably needs help."  
"Should I head over there, or would I be getting in the way?" Travis shrugged.  
"I don't know, probably the latter." Taking the hint, Ofelia nodded.  
"Well, if you guys need an extra pair of hands I'm always free."  
"Thank you." 

Travis went inside to help the others, leaving Alicia and Ofelia where they stood. 

"Oh my god, you're still in your underwear? You're not the least bit uncomfortable like this with your family around?"  
"Not really. What difference would a bathing suit be? The same amount of skin would be showing."  
"You have a point."  
"The weather is perfect today, concidering.." Alicia sighed as she let the sentance fade away, resting her head against Ofelia's shoulder.  
"Why don't we grab a towel or something and enjoy it. There's nothing we can do to help the others, besides staying out of their way. I believe if we were to sneak over to the top deck no one would mind."  
"And it's private there." Alicia smirked as she waited for a response, the smile in return was exactly what she had wanted to see.  
"Lets go."


End file.
